What if Batman Was Evil?
by Trojansfan
Summary: It's still a work in progress if I ever get around to continuing the story. But here's the deal it starts off with a narrator and then progresses with a press conference about a very important civilian in Gotham City. Now the Batman must go on the run.
1. Chapter 1

"Hours before the press conference and people are buzzing about what the conference might be about." (Narrator)

"Did you hear about the press conference?"

"What? There's a press conference?"

"Yeah, didn't you hear last night?"

"No. When did they announce it?"

"They announced it at seven."

"What's the conference about?"

"Supposedly about Batman."

"Batman?"

"Yeah, they say that they have an announcement about him."

"I got that! But what else?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you know when the press conference is?"

"Either six or seven."

"Well, is it six or seven?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"I thought you would want to know."

"But I don't even know you."

"True, hi my name is Penny."

"Ali."

"Well, bye."

"See ya."

"No you won't."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Press Conference/Wayne Manor

"Thanks to the mayor of Gotham City I am able to deliver you the most ground breaking new of your lives."

"Master Wayne!"

"Yes, Alfred."

"The press conference."

"For the past several months I have been investigating one man in particular. He was the man we could all count on, but what if..."

"Alfred."

"Yes, sir?"

"We need to leave."

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about what he's going to say next."

"What if that man we all look up to was in fact a fraud. This man we all thought was our 'Dark Knight' is not the man we thought he was. Batman is a lie!"

"Master Wayne?"

"I knew this day would come."

"Detective! What evidence do you have to prove this?"

"This is my proof."

"My proof…hehehehe…it needs to be seen by the whole city. Everyone in the city of Gotham must come to the grand revelation of the true Batman. I will even uncover the very identity of Batman."

"Why don't you announce the identity of Batman now? Most of the city is watching this press conference."

"You don't understand. This man must be revealed to everyone at the same time. I want this man to feel that he has nowhere to hide after I'm finished with him."

"So you know the identity of this man?"

"Of course I do! Don't insult me with these petty little questions! I am a detective and I do what I do best. I go by what the evidence tells me."

"Won't you give the audience something to look forward to? Make like a little hint of what might be revealed besides the identity of Batman. Why not tell us where and when this big event might be?"

"It's going to be held in one of the grandest places in all of Gotham, but why spoil the location, then it wouldn't be a surprise. I don't want anyone knowing where this is. I hate it when you guys park outside my house and I don't want you in front of the big event until the premiere of the show."

"Premiere? You make it sound that this is like some movie that will be replayed over and over."

"Well, it will. If you don't see it the first night, then I will have two other shows for the rest of Gotham to see."

"So are you saying that the people of Gotham have to pay to see this event?"

"NO! I mean, of course not. Why would I make Gotham pay for all the time I've spent gathering this information?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Because it seems what you're trying to do is make all of go and see this show…like an advertisement of a free event."

"It's not…let me straighten this out for you…this isn't quantum physics. It's as simple as adding two and two. This event is for anyone…no this event is for everyone. Batman I hope you're watching this because this is a warning for you…next time it comes out. The truth shall be heard"

"This concludes our coverage of the news conference with Detective (think of a cool detective name). For more coverage and information of this story please stay tuned for our broadcast at ten."

"Master Wayne, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, he could be bluffing for all we know."

"But sir, if he knows that you're Batman then you'll never be left alone. Everyone will be blaming you for not saving that person or not being able to prevent crimes from happening. The name of Batman will soon be in the sewer and no one will remember the Batman who saved Gotham City countless times from the dangers that are unseen to the eyes of civilians."

"Alfred, there's nothing we can do. Just leave it be. All we can do now is continue with our daily lives, until the world knows who I truly am. I am the monster that everyone claims that I am. I have done things that I am not proud of, but you still don't know what I did. All you know of is the stuff that was printed onto paper and had a title on top saying "BATMAN DOES IT AGAIN!"

"So what that detective was saying was true?"

"I'm afraid so."

Alfred stood still. His heart began to race. The man…the boy that he once knew was gone. The man before him was someone else. It was as if they were two different people.

"Now Alfred, if you would be so kind as to leave that would be lovely."

"Master Wayne, what would Rachel say to all of this? If she were still alive, what would she say? Do you not feel anything anymore? Where is your heart?"

"It's gone Alfred! When she died, she took it with her! I promised to protect her and look what has happened. She's DEAD! Gone! Never coming back! I have nothing left in this world anymore. All I have done for this city is useless. I did it all for her. I wanted to live in a better world and I thought I could share it with her, but we all know what happened."

"So this is the path you wish to follow?"

"Please leave. Leave before I say something I regret."


End file.
